Kraken
Kraken (Etrian Odyssey III) Kraken is fought as a Superboss in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. This monster is fought on B13F (Shrine's stalking ground) after completing a series of two previous quests and accepting another one in the postgame. It is usually considered the weakest of the other two superbosses (namely Alraune and Anemone) and is the most defensive of the three. This sea monster was sealed on the Abyssal Shrine, by an explorer named Elval, after he lost his friends on a failed attempt to slay it. The explorers, after proving themselves on a series of challenges, are asked by him to slay the beast and avenge his friend's deaths. Notably, Kraken is the only superboss who isn't threatening Armoroad in any way, making the reason of the party for hunting it a bit selfish. Despite being the easiest of the game's Superbosses, Kraken is by no means a weak enemy. Having a gargantuan amount of HP and a pretty decent defense, this battle will be pretty long. Its attacks can hit pretty hard too, and it can even restore half of its max HP in battle and can do so as many times it wants. Kraken, however, has an extreme weakness: all its skills are leg (or tentacle) based. It means that, if you bind its legs, the boss will be pretty much defenseless, not being able to attack or restore its health. Skills *'Death Tentacle '(Uses Legs): Hits the party randomly 10 times for heavy stab damage. Extremely dangerous, as the amount of damage it deals is very high and due to the number of hits, characters using provoke/daifuhensha are very likely to die while tanking it. *'Tidal Wave '(Uses Legs): Very heavy, ice elemental damage to the whole party. *'Restoration' (Uses Legs): Recover 15.000HP from Kraken. Uses when the health bar gets past the red point. It can use this skill as many times it needs to. Make sure to bind its legs or kill it before it can use the said skill. *'Squid Press '(Uses Legs): Heavy bash damage to the whole party. Drops * Offset Funnel (Worth: 20000 en) ** Used to make the Yatagarasu (Gun, 171 ATK, +10% HP, +10% TP, +4 Action Speed), the strongest gun in the game. * None. * Prisoner's Arm (Worth: 8980 en) ** Used to make the Rhongomyniad (Spear, 178 ATK, 4 forge slots) Conditional Drop To get Kraken's conditional drop, the Prisoner's Arm, you must kill the Kraken while its legs are bound. If you get this item, you won't drop its other drop, the Offset Funnel. This is one of the few times where the Conditional Drop is much less valuable than the normal drop, since a leg-bound Kraken is completely helpless. If you want the other item, make sure to bring a Formaldehyde or to be able to kill it fast enough, before it can restore its health. You can also use a leg bind to pacify it as you whittle down its health to a sliver, before finishing it off once the bind wears off. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters